Here With You, Tonight
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! One-shot. TsuSoka. PWP. Yaoi. Rated M for Sexual Content.


Author's note: I should be studying…but this is what has me up at ungodly hours of the night. XD So enjoy this lemon, 'cause I was bored of text books and note cards and decided to pass along a good sex plot. I have no excuse, just that I'm a super pervert. XD

**WARNING: PWP. Yaoi. Explicit Sexual Content. Read At Your Own Risk.**

**Here With You, Tonight  
**By EggDropSoup

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka groaned.

This was insane. It was rash and it was foolish, but he couldn't stop himself as he clamped his hands in the mass of dark hair and dragged Tsuzuki's mouth to his own. The boy nipped the older man's lip, his tongue.

"Your belt." Hisoka rasped, fighting to draw air. "It's digging-"

"Sorry."

Tsuzuki levered up to unbuckle it, then stopped as his eyes focused on his partner.

Hisoka was looking at him with his hair slightly mused; his emerald eyes sultry, his skin flushed. And something clenched in Tsuzuki's belly that made the roots of desire take hold.

"Hisoka."

Tsuzuki didn't know what he might have said then. The words were jumbled in his brain and tangled with so much feeling that he couldn't translate them.

But Hisoka just smiled, slow and calm. "Why don't I help you with that?"

He flipped open the button of Tsuzuki's dress pants, yanked down the zipper and froze. The reality of the situation slowly seeping in.

He continued to sit there, slowly contemplating the next move. For a second, time seemed to have stopped and Tsuzuki tilted his head tentatively and looked at his partner.

"Hisoka, it's okay. You don't have to."

"No," Hisoka squeaked. "I want this." He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before gaining control once again, his voice coming out stronger. "With you. Like this."

"But you're not-"

"I'm the only one who can decide that."

"Hisoka, you can't even bring yourself to touch me."

"I want to touch you!" Hisoka cried out in frustration, his arms and hands shaking. "I want to touch you everywhere. Then start right back at the beginning and touch you everywhere again." He lowered his eyes, his cheeks burning. "Even when you annoy me, I want my hands on you."

"You must want them on me all the time then."

Hisoka felt his lips twitch before he looked up at Tsuzuki, directly. "Please believe me when I say this: I am ready. It's just new to me. These feelings, everything."

"I understand," Tsuzuki smiled and reached out a hand to run through Hisoka's hair. "Just take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Hisoka nodded, closing his eyes to take in the brief contact and the feelings of love and sincerity that were radiating from Tsuzuki. It was enough to ease the thundering in his heart.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, took a deep breath and reached out his hand, enclosing over the warm flesh like a velvet vise. Tsuzuki's body became as rigid as steel, and his mind and heart powerless.

Hisoka touched, just as he'd told Tsuzuki he wanted to. A long, smooth stroke from head to hilt, alternating with his palm as the organ pulsated beneath his fingertips. Those nerve endings exploded electric jolts through his hands, seeping into his empathy and fueling his own desire at seeing the way his partner quivered at the ministrations. Holding on with all the self-control he had.

"Hisoka. Stop-That's enough. If you keep it up, I might-" A hand pushed his away and Hisoka looked up at his partner, blinking as Tsuzuki's mouth crushed down against his.

Tsuzuki's mouth was hot and greedy, his lips running over pale skin as if he were starved now for each separate taste. Hard hands, rough at the palms, rushed over Hisoka with both skill and desperation. As Tsuzuki's teeth explored the flesh just above his collarbone, tainting a lovely fog that seemed to settle over his brain.

Just as Hisoka had imagined, just as he'd wanted.

Desires he'd ruthlessly buried broke the surface as he reached up, dragging Tsuzuki's shirt and tie down until his hands found the hot, bare skin and dug in.

"Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki had found Hisoka's nipple, had him arching in delicious pleasure as his teeth nipped over the shirt to tantalize the flesh beneath, to stir the blood into feverish, pulsing life.

Clothes scattered about the room, lay forgotten to the mumbling of sound and exertion of heat as their naked bodies writhed together between the sheets.

Hisoka melted under him; his lithe body went fluid and seemed to come alive with heat, with movement. Senses awakened, slashing one against the other in an edgy tangle of needs. He gave himself over to them, to his partner, and yearned for Tsuzuki. For that promise of release as each thrust pushed them closer. Drowning himself in the feelings and emotions that were a paradox of both his and Tsuzuki's.

The connection complete, he could no longer tell whose feelings and thoughts were his own. Nor did it really matter, as Tsuzuki guided his hips closer, body to body and moved within him, flesh to flesh.

Hisoka's heart lurched as those hands guided him up and over through the steep rise of desire. The tide rolled through him, a long, endless swell of warmth, and the pain no longer throbbing his senses as he cried out and clamped his arms around his partner, both of their pulses galloping.

Tsuzuki's mouth took his in a kind of ravenous madness and Hisoka held on. Held on strong while Tsuzuki rode his peak and brought a hand down between them to stroke Hisoka's own need.

"So good, so good." The empath let out a long moan as that strong hand pumped his aching erection to life, urging Hisoka to move faster with him as the friction of their swooning bodies intensified.

Hisoka watched him, those green eyes swimming, those soft lips trembling with each breath as they rose and fell together.

"Tsuzuki, I…I love you…"

And the words he had always wanted to say came out so easily, so right and conveyed every hope and feeling he had.

"Hisoka." And when those purple eyes went blind, when they closed on a sobbing moan, Tsuzuki let himself go. Hisoka would be there to catch him.

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**:Please guys, don't fav if you're not gonna review. ;; I'm glad that you like this story, but if you don't tell me what you like about it then I can't grow as an author. So please click the review button to let me know what you think, alright?


End file.
